mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kendall Grove vs. Ikuhisa Minowa
The fight was the Pro-Elite debut of Ikuhisa Minowa. The Fight The first round began. They circled feeling each other out. Four thirty-five. Minowa landed a leg kick. Grove landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick. Four fifteen left there. Minowa missed an overhand right and landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Grove landed a good right hand coming forward, cutting off the cage well. Minowa landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five left. Grove landed a right hand and a blocked high kick. Three fifteen. BJ Penn was in Kendall's corner yelling. Minowa rolled away from Grove after being cornered. Grove landed a hard body kick after narrowly missing a big knee. Three minutes. Grove landed a hard front kick. "Right hook!" Two thirty-five as Minowa landed a leg kick. Minowa held his arms out showboating for little to no reason. Minowa shot for a single. Grove was defending. Two fifteen. "Breathe!" Grove stuffed it. Minowa kneed the leg three times and again. Two minutes. Minowa worked another single and Grove was defending. "Body!" Minowa threw in a trip and got it there to half-guard. One thirty-five. Minowa was holding Grove down here. One fifteen. One minute as Grove regained guard. Miletich and The Voice are commentating, wow. Grove wall-walked for an armbar. Minowa defended well. Thirty-five. Grove worked for a kimura. Minowa defended well again. Fifteen. "Save your energy!" The first round ended. 10-9 Grove. Grove's corner told him to relax and have confidence in his striking. The second round began. Grove came out intensely again eating a leg kick. Grove landed a counter right and a blocked high kick. Minowa landed a hard leg kick and blocked a front kick. Four thirty-five. Grove landed a good right hand. Four fifteen. Grove was searching with punches but Minowa slipped a right and a left hook well and a high front kick. Four minutes. Minowa took a deep breath. Grove landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Grove stuffed a single easily and kicked the leg as he stood over him, another kick and he let him up. Three fifteen. Three minutes remaining. Minowa slipped under a right and worked for a single and then a double. Grove reversed landing in half-guard nicely there even as Minowa rolled for a heelhook. Grove had defended easily. He landed a left elbow to the body and another with two thirty. Grove landed a left elbow to the body with two fifteen. Two minutes as Grove worked for a D'arce choke passing to side control, Minowa escaped turtling up. Grove had the back with one hook. He got the other one. One thirty-five. He got the body triangle in. One fifteen. Grove worked for the choke but Minowa escaped. One minute. Grove landed three right hands. Thirty-five left. Grove lost the body triangle. Fifteen. "Beatdown!" Grove landed three rights. He worked for the choke. Minowa escaped. The second round ended. 10-9 Grove as the crowd cheered. Grove's new look reminds me of Mousasi. "Minowa!" the crowd chanted between rounds despite it being Grove's home crowd. The third round began. Grove came out stalking again. Grove landed a jab. He stuffed a single. Four thirty-five. Grove showboated a bit himself. Minowa shot for a deep committed single. Grove defended. He was taking the back. He landed a left hammerfist and a left hand. A left hammerfist and three more. Four fifteen. Minowa held the leg. Grove landed a left hammerfist. Four minutes. Grove had the back. He had both hooks. Grove worked for a body triangle. Minowa defended it. Three thirty. Grove turned to mount with an arm triangle but let it go. Three fifteen. Grove landed a right hand and had the back again with a beautiful body triangle immediately. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Grove worked hard for the choke. Two fifteen. Grove landed a left hand. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Grove landed a right. He landed a hard right hammerfist and a right to the jaw. One fifteen. Minowa escaped a choke. One minute. The crowd began to boo pretty steadily. Grove turned to mount and had the back again with another instant body triangle. Thirty-five. Minowa stood a bit. Fifteen left. Minowa was back on one knee. The third round ended. 10-9 Grove, 30-27 Grove. Minowa had some swelling above the bridge of the nose.